Wheel-tractor scrapers pose a shipping problem, such as when they are delivered to a job site or customer on a railroad flat car or are driven on a public highway. In particular, the width and low operating profile of the scrapers require special shipping techniques to comply with certain governmental regulations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,173, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses the detachment and placing of the scraper's draft arms in the scraper bowl to reduce the width thereof for shipping purposes. In addition, such patent discloses the use of a bracket which is secured between a draft tube and apron of the scraper.